George Lindsey
George Lindsey (December 17, 1928 - May 6, 2012) played Goober Pyle on episodes of The Andy Griffith Show, Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C., Mayberry R.F.D. and in the TV movie Return to Mayberry. His film appearances include Ensign Pulver, Take This Job and Shove It, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087032/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Cannonball Run II] (with Don Knotts and Jim Nabors) and the Disney films The Aristocats, Snowball Express, Charley and the Angel, Robin Hood, Treasure of Matacumbe and The Rescuers. .]] He played Goober on the pilot episode of The New Andy Griffith Show and on a failed pilot called Goober and the Truckers' Paradise. He also made frequent appearances on the TV series "Hee-Haw" dressed as Goober. Leonard Nimoy has stated on a TV Land interview that George Lindsey was originally offered the role of Spock on "Star Trek" and that he turned it down. He appeared in the TV reunion specials Andy Griffith Show Reunion and E! True Hollywood Story: Andy of Mayberry. Notes/Trivia * Spouse was Joy Herbert from 1956 to 1991 (divorced) - 2 children *Although Lindsey has pretty much made a career out of playing variations of his most famous character, Goober -- a genial, good-hearted but somewhat slow-witted hick--Lindsey has a Bachelors Degree in Bio-science from the University of North Alabama and was a science teacher before deciding to become an actor. *Disney used his talents in a handful of projects, both as comedy support in features and giving vocal life to a few of their animated characters. *Former high school teacher and briefly a stand-up comic. *Appeared in a couple of musicals ("All-American" and "Wonderful Town") before heading to Los Angeles in the early 60s. *TV Land's "Star Trek" (1966) marathon on November 17th, 2006, had comments by the actors. Leonard Nimoy's stunner was that Gene Roddenberry's first choice to play "Spock" was George Lindsey. He turned the part down and the rest is history. *Attended Kemper Military School & College in Boonville, Missouri. *Has a son George Lindsey Jr., a daughter Camden Jo Lindsey Gardner, and two grandsons. *According to Jim Nabors, Lindsey was first considered for the role of Gomer Pyle. *Devoted a good deal of his time to raising money for Alabama Special Olympics. *Moved to Hollywood in the early 1960's. *Attended American Theater Wing in N.Y. in 1956. *Lindsay and Academy Award winning actor Ernest Borgnine became close friends in the 20 years before Lindsay's death. Borgnine, who admitted to suffering from depression, claimed that Lindsay saved his life with his friendship. *He played quarterback on the Florence State Teachers College (now University of North Alabama) football team. *Two of his closest friends Andy Griffith's and Ernest Borgnine's both died two months after him. George grew up in Jasper, Alabama, the same small town that actress Tallulah Bankhead was from. Appearances The Andy Griffith Show *The Fun Girls (episode) *Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor *Andy and Helen Have Their Day *Three Wishes for Opie *Goober Takes a Car Apart *The Lucky Letter *Goober and the Art of Love *Barney Runs for Sheriff *If I Had a Quarter Million *TV or Not TV *Guest in the House *The Case of the Punch in the Nose *The Luck of Newton Monroe *Opie and the Carnival *Opie's Job *Andy's Rival *Malcolm at the Crossroads *The Bazaar *A Warning from Warren *Off to Hollywood *Aunt Bee on TV *The Cannon *A Man's Best Friend *Girl-Shy *Otis the Artist *The Legend of Barney Fife *Lost and Found *Wyatt Earp Rides Again *Aunt Bee Learns to Drive *Look Paw, I'm Dancing *The Gypsies *Eat Your Heart Out *A Baby in the House *The Foster Lady *Goober's Replacement *The Battle of Mayberry *A Singer in Town *Opie's Girlfriend *The Lodge *The Ball Game *The Darling Fortune *Mind Over Matter *Politics Begin at Home *The Senior Play *Opie Finds a Baby *Big Fish in a Small Town *Goober Makes History *Don't Miss a Good Bet *Dinner at Eight *Barney Comes to Mayberry *Andy's Old Girlfriend *Aunt Bee's Restaurant *Floyd's Barbershop *The Statue *Helen the Authoress *Goodbye Dolly *Howard the Comedian *Big Brother *Opie's Most Unforgettable Character *Goober's Contest *Opie's First Love *Howard the Bowler *Andy's Trip to Raleigh *Howard's Main Event *Aunt Bee the Juror *The Tape Recorder *Opie's Group *Aunt Bee and the Lecturer *Howard and Millie *Aunt Bee's Cousin *Suppose Andy Gets Sick *Howard's New Life *Goober the Executive *The Mayberry Chef *Emmett's Brother-in-Law *Opie's Drugstore Job *Barney Hosts a Summit Meeting *Goober Goes to an Auto Show *Aunt Bee's Big Moment *Helen's Past *Emmett's Anniversary *The Wedding *Sam for Town Council *Opie and Mike *A Girl for Goober *Mayberry R.F.D. (episode) Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. *A Visit from Cousin Goober Mayberry R.F.D. *Andy and Helen Get Married *The Race Horse *The Copy Machine *The Panel Show *Youth Takes Over *The Church Play *Sam Gets a Ticket *Emmett's 50th Birthday *Miss Farmerette *New Couple in Town *Aunt Bee's Cruise: Part 1 *Aunt Bee's Cruise: Part 2 *Driver Education *Howard's Hobby *The Camper *Sam the Expert Farmer *The Pet Shop *An Efficient Service Station *Emmett's Retirement *Millie's Girlfriend *The Church Bell *Sister Cities *Andy's Baby *Saving Morelli's *Howard the Poet *Goober and the Telephone Girl *Millie the Model *Mike's Birthday Party *The Farmer Exchange Project *The Caper *Palm Springs, Here We Come *Palm Springs, Here We Are *Millie and the Palm Springs Golf Pro *Palm Springs Cowboy *Goober's Niece *Emmett Takes a Fall *The New Well *Emmett and the Ring *Goober's Brother *The Mayberry Road *Millie and the Great Outdoors *The Sculptor *The Health Fund *The Mayberry Float *Aloha, Goober *Millie the Secretary *The Mynah Bird *Sensitivity Training *Hair *The Bicycle Club *Goober the Hero Lindsey, George Lindsey, George Lindsey, George